


Coda

by ridgeline



Category: Dead Ringers (1988)
Genre: Drug Addiction, M/M, Rated For Explicit Drug Use Describe, Self-Harm, Sibling Incest, Twins
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: Elliot逐渐崩毁。





	Coda

**Author's Note:**

> 给小莱。
> 
> 标题来自Blonde Redhead的歌名，感谢Nattraven提供的NIMH精神类药物数据，是的，就是那一大段。

在发现Beverly失踪之后，Elliot的第一反应是拿出电话黄页簿，挨着拨打市内每一家医院的急诊室的号码，咨询他们在24小时内有没有接收一个病人（是的，Beverly Mantle，白人，男性，症状可能是因为车祸、突然的晕眩或者过度服用精神类药物）。在试完五个区所有的医院之后，他又从头开始，只不过这次是打给纽约每一个警察局，询问Elliot是不是在他们的拘留室里面，等待醒酒或者保释。等这个尝试也最终失败之后，Elliot拿出了新泽西的黄页簿，又重复了一次之前的尝试。依然一无所获。

他继续把搜索范围扩大到了周围的几个县，不过在两个小时之后，Elliot意识到他所有寻找Beverly的尝试都失败了。他坐在客厅里面，抱着电话，又考虑了一次报警。但是现在肯定没有超过48个小时（最多16个小时，他最后一次看到Beverly是在上一次值班开始之前），而他的弟弟是个成年人，在没有明显的、危及性命的线索的情况下，没有分局会立案。所以他要么继续等待，要么再试一次。也许之前Beverly是在某个人的后座上，大汗淋漓，而且失去了意识。司机在十个街区之外发现他倒在路边，发现无法唤醒他之后，只能把他抬到了车上，而这会儿，他们才终于到了医院门口，等着排队。

Elliot握着听筒，他的胃里面有一种翻搅的刺痛感觉，像是随时都有可能吐出来。实在是太反常了。

这种感觉应该是Beverly才有的。

所以他又检查了一次_罪案现场_，就是Bevely之前睡的那个小房间。那个小房间依然和Eliiot在两个小时之前看到的一样：地板上扔着一只布朗森牌便鞋，Beverly从儿时就开始用的毯子掀开，枕头被随意扔到了床尾，仿佛Beverly是在一阵匆忙之中离开的。整个房间依然充满了缺乏通风和日晒的气味。Elliot站在门口，看着这些东西。不知道为什么，他不愿意进去。

装药物的抽屉依然锁着，所以Beverly是在清醒的状态下离开的——或者几乎清醒。

Elliot在床上猛地坐下，他的肩膀高高耸起，然后用双手捂住脸，深深地吸了一口气，他还是可以闻到从身下的床上传来的隐约的Beverly的气味——来自他喜欢用的那种肥皂。Elliot维持这个姿势好一会儿，才终于放下了手，面对了现实：1、Beverly逃走了（消失了，被挟持了，被抓走了）；2、Beverly在Claire那里（一个人质，一个逃亡的爱人）。

如果Beverly觉得他可以靠自己一个人生活，那就随他去吧。Elliot想。

他花了差不多五分钟才最终站了起来，然后反锁了房间的门，把钥匙扔到了门口的花瓶里面。

接下来的一天里面，Elliot出门，又值了一个夜班，然后顶替当班的主任医师巡视医院（“谢谢你，El，我真的很需要回家。”“不用谢，反正我也没什么事要做。”）。这天晚上风平浪静，甚至没有产妇生孩子。唯一一次虚惊是一个值班医生认为他们把棉签忘到了病人的腹腔里，直到半个小时之后，护士才发现是在扔到了垃圾桶里面。等问题解决之后，Elliot回到办公室，却发现自己无法和往常一样，在那张所有主任医生共用的床上躺下就睡着。相反，他坐在椅子上，一次次地转着笔，盯着放在桌子上的传呼机。传呼机一片死寂。这会儿，没有人需要他。

没有任何人需要他。

Elliot拿起话筒，拨了家里的号码。一声——两声——三声，嘟嘟嘟，断线，无人应答。

他又试了一次。依然是断线。

如果Beverly觉得这样比较好，那没有关系，他可以承担两个人的责任。Elliot想，猛地把钢笔戳到病例簿上。

接下来的两天里面，Elliot回到了诊所里面，他穿着Beverly的衣服坐诊，问了很多问题，做了五次侵入性测试，安排了一次手术，联系了一个时不时会来兼职（在Beverly实在忙不过来的时候）的住院医生来做实际上的工作。在不扮演Beverly的时候，Elliot换上自己的衣服，逗乐护士和病人们，做完了下个季度的财务工作，和会计一起检查完了税务记录。他还出席了一次医院的董事会议，和所有人保证一切都很不错，运行良好。

没有人识破Elliot的表演，没有人看出区别。在之后的两天里面，Elliot继续扮演了Beverly和他自己，非常流畅，滴水不漏，仿佛他生来就应该这么做。

就好像他们本来就应该是同一个人。

Elliot发现这个念头不知道什么感觉很苦涩。

Beverly一直没有打电话来，但是他应该打的。他应该说_我在Claire那里，我需要冷静一下_。他需要换洗的衣服，牙刷和剃须刀，还需要抗过敏药的处方——即使他身上带着，也应该快吃完了。不过频道一片死寂，_无线电静默，_就像是那些海军陆战队会说的一样。有一天下班之后，Elliot没有从通常的地铁出口出来——他多坐了两个站，然后在陌生的地方下了车，接着步行十五分钟，在离Claire的公寓三栋房子之远的地方等待。半个小时过去了，没有人进出公寓。Claire的窗台上没有挂着男人的衣物，也没有人在关着的窗户后面走动。

Elliot可以——应该走过去按门铃，等待有人来开门，接着问她——他——他们到底在搞什么鬼。_看在老天爷的份上，我们都是成年人了。没必要这么躲着我，又不像是我会拆散——谋杀你们，或者你们中的一个。_

_和你想的不一样，我不会取消你的合伙人资格的，Bev，_他想，_但是你不是那么想的，对不对？但是你__应该告诉我你到底在想什么。就像以前那样。_

这个念头竟然感觉更加苦涩，而且冰冷而滑腻，仿佛一把刺进了腹部的手术刀。恶心的烧灼感觉在Elliot的胃里面蔓延，他意识到了自己随时都可能吐出来。

所以他退后了一步，摇了摇头，然后走开了。

之后，Elliot开始服用Prozac。

自从Beverly离开之后，他们就没有必要——也不可能保持同步了，所以一开始只是为了解决情绪不稳的问题，然后Elliot加上了Sertraline来振奋精神，混着Venlafaxine吃。确实见效，他很快就振作了起来，继续有条不紊地维持生活——两个人的生活，只是需要减少一点预约数量，因为他稍微有点力不从心了，这些日子里面，Elliot总是感觉很疲倦。又过了几天之后，他开始失眠，而且食欲不振，肯定是因为天气，而且他可能有一点感冒。所以Elliot给自己开了Estazolam和抗生素，接着是Codeine，然后是Morphine。

然后事情开始变得有一点混乱。

Elliot开始丢失时间，他依然在正常生活，不过时不时会像是突然回过神来，发现自己坐在某个他没有印象的房间里，正在工作，或者正在和别人交谈——甚至在诊断病人。Elliot有好几次不得不靠穿的衣服来确定自己这会儿到底是谁。他的记忆里面出现了一个又一个的黑洞，像是一块正在向下掉渣的奶酪饼干，酥脆易碎。晚上和清晨的时候，Elliot会突然醒来，然后发现自己躺在客厅地板上，或者浴缸里面，泛着泡沫的水早就已经冷了。为了安全起见，Elliot关掉了炉子的燃气开关，把杯子都换成了摔不碎的材质，开始不再洗盆浴，剃须的时候在旁边设一个闹钟。

然后，他给自己开了更多的药物，来挽救他们的生活。

因为这只是有一点点脱轨，没问题的。不是吗？他之前就拯救了Beverly。Bev甚至足够精神到和一个二流女演员私奔了。

他只是需要振作起来。

Elliot丢失的时间越来越多了。

他不再能扮演Beverly，至少在诊所里面不行了，因为他开始忘记——忘记门诊时间，或者检查的时候应该要注意的症状。患者们开始取消门诊，不是突然有急事，就是时间不凑巧。在Elliot足够清醒的时候，他发现诊所只剩下了也许不到十个病人，都是长期患者。然后过了一段时间，护士们也开始递上了辞呈，几乎是同一时刻。“你是Elliot，对吗？”有一个这么问他，然后脸上突然露出了害怕的神情。但是Elliot太昏沉，太疲倦，没有办法发怒，即使她搞错了如此简单的事情。他穿着_Elliot_的衣服，不是吗？

她仔细地看着Elliot，然后回过了神来。

“但是你还是会给我写推荐信的，对吗？”她说，“Mantle医生？”

是的，他是Mantle医生。

他们都是。

他可能写了那封推荐信，也可能没有。因为这段日子里面（在黑暗、疼痛、恶心、惊恐和昏睡之间），要想起任何事情，都变得很困难。

之后，诊所里面一个人都没有了。

不过没关系。在Elliot清醒过来之后，他蹒跚着步行回了家，他搜刮了Bevely藏起来的那些药，然后拿了换洗衣服，接着搜出了家里所有的现金，还有所有的酒，全部都装在一个塑料袋里面，他很清醒，所以当他看到摔落在客厅地板上的电话时，也没有捡起它，因为没有意义了，太迟了，太迟了，太迟了。Elliot反锁了门，然后在人行道上扔掉了钥匙。

因为——

因为Beverly不会回家了。

等他好起来的时候，他就得一个人经营诊所了。

这真是一种非常可怕的感觉。

他不知道自己怎么才能熬过去。但是他应该可以——他必须得熬过去。

_不是吗？_

然后是一片黑暗。

接下来的日子里面，Elliot还能记得一些零碎的片段：他拔了诊所的电话线，在有人敲门的时候假装不在。他用微波炉加热食物，睡在沙发上，在员工休息室的淋浴间里面洗澡，不断地在大厅和走廊里面走来走去，在房间里面徘徊，转来转去，一直到头晕目眩。垃圾逐渐地堆积了起来，食物开始腐坏，但是他很快就不再去在意了。他看他们过去留下的病例（两种笔迹，他自己的有些潦草的笔记和Beverly的意外地有男子气概的笔记），写一些新的，记下他们讨论过、但是从来没有付诸实践的点子（因为他们总是很忙，但是为什么他们以前总是很忙？）。有时他足够清醒，有时不。但是，大部分Elliot记得的东西都是：

Fluoxetine，Citalopram，Sertraline，Paroxetine，Escitalopram，Clonazepam，Alprazolam，Lorazepam，Methylphenidate，Amphetamine，Dextroamphetamine，Lisdexamfetamine Dimesylate，Chlorpromazine，Haloperidol，Perphenazine，Fluphenazine，Risperidone，Olanzapine，Quetiapine，Ziprasidone，Aripiprazole，Paliperidone，Lurasidone，Carbamazepine，Lamotrigine，Oxcarbazepine，Citalopram，Escitalopram，Paroxetine，Fluvoxamine，Desvenlafaxin，Duloxetine，Venlafaxine…………

然后从头到尾，再来一次。

在混乱和黑暗之中，Elliot的血液在嗡鸣，在燃烧，为了永远都不可能再回来之物。

所以到头来，他能做的事情就只剩下了一件。

Elliot花了很大的力气爬进了员工休息室，然后爬进淋浴间，他的双手颤抖得止不住，但总算还是打开了水龙头，接着就跌坐到地上。冷水喷溅在他的身上。Elliot伸出双手，抱住了头，再也闻不到任何气味，听不到任何声音。彻骨的寒意包围了他，他很冷。

过了不知道多久，有人拉开了帘子。

Bevely——Bev，他的小弟弟，站在那里，看着他。Bev看起来很健康，吃得很好，睡得很好，穿着干净的衣服，胸膛挺着。他低下头，看着Elliot，透过尖锐而闪亮的水流，Elliot看到了Beverly脸上的那个神秘的表情，那是已经知道了将要发生什么的表情。但是他还有一次机会，一次转身逃走的机会。

暗黄色的电灯光反射到迷蒙的水雾上，在Beverly的脑袋后面形成一道模糊的晕染。几乎像是一个光环。

“噢，Elly。”Bevely说，摇了摇头。

_垂怜我，_Elliot想_。_

他闭上了眼睛。

FIN


End file.
